


Søulмaтe 番外(四)

by Niringo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niringo/pseuds/Niringo





	Søulмaтe 番外(四)

ABO設定，不喜勿入。

/

另含R18情節，慎入。

/

07

孫勝完忍不住將小手搭在裴柱現的腰上，讓這個擁抱更加貼近彼此。  
她見過比冰雪還要冷傲的裴柱現；遊戲勝利時的意氣風發；撒嬌無賴嘟嚷著模樣，比棉花還要柔軟；脾氣上頭又堪比火山爆發，碰見懼怕的事物，卻比塵埃還要渺小，下意識尋找她的背影。

對孫勝完來說，裴柱現無疑是非常奇妙的存在。

來到人界好似讓孫勝完更看清楚了自己的內心。  
儘管沒談到正式交往，依舊放任裴柱現肆無忌憚的親密。而裴柱現那些像極了小學生的行徑，孫勝完總忍不住放柔自己的眸光，唇角帶了些寵溺。

「對不起⋯⋯」

其實示弱也沒什麼不好，尤其對象是孫勝完，裴柱現真沒覺得沒什麼不好，只是感到有點喪氣。  
她沒好好保護好孫勝完；沒想好合乎人間告白的模式，她只徒留無限的焦躁，想將孫勝完好好納入自己的羽翼之下，不受外界叨擾。  
她敗給了自己的焦慮，導致她的嗓音含著淡淡的氣餒。

「為什麼對不起？」在孫勝完眼裡，裴柱現好似更軟了點。

「唔⋯⋯我沒保護好妳⋯⋯」  
這是事實。

「還有⋯⋯」

裴柱現抿了抿唇。示弱這件事，似乎駕輕就熟，但好好表達自己心中所想，對裴柱現來說還是有些困難。

裴柱現立即沈默了一會，孫勝完不急，拍了拍裴柱現的背脊，像是在安撫對方。

裴柱現悶悶吐了吐口氣。  
「對不起⋯⋯沒給妳好的告白⋯⋯」短短幾句，裴柱現的耳朵立即燙了起來。若不是現在的姿勢，映照孫勝完眸裡的裴柱現，臉色肯定像隻燙熟的蝦子。  
裴柱現的腦袋瓜裡，無疑是殘留著那些，與孫勝完一起觀看電影之後，留下的影像片段。  
精心安排的晚餐約會；滂沱大雨之下的街頭擁抱，那些數不清的畫面，讓裴柱現認為自己應該精心策劃一個讓孫勝完驚喜不已的告白。

「裴柱現xi。」

「妳了解了嗎？」

「恩？」

「妳對我的喜歡，是怎麼樣的喜歡？」

裴柱現眨了眨眼，加重了擁著孫勝完背脊的力道，湊在孫勝完的耳畔，溢出唇邊的不是人間的語言，而是從小至大熟悉不過的族語。

「ONE AND ONLY.」

孫勝完的耳根立即染了緋紅，輕咬著下唇，埋進裴柱現的頸間。  
細碎的髮絲蹭地裴柱現感到有些癢。

對於孫勝完霎時的沈默，裴柱現感到有些無措，她開始思索自己是不是應該補充些什麼，正要開口之時，孫勝完拉開彼此之間的距離，吻上了裴柱現的唇。

那吻纏綿的緊。孫勝完軟舌主動纏繞著對方，深深吸吮，唇齒之間是呢喃的低語、旖旎的喘息。

「You know that？」孫勝完緊貼著裴柱現的額，胸口不停起伏，她開始釋放自己的信息素。

「When I think about what I wanna do most in the world⋯⋯」低啞的嗓音，裹著淡淡的情慾。

隨著孫勝完的一字一句，裴柱現胸腔內的鼓點不斷加快，轟隆隆地惹她耳根發燙。那澎拜的情緒幾乎佔領了她的心神，鼻尖好似嗅到了楓糖的甜味。  
「It is you.」

裴柱現喉嚨滾動了下，被孫勝完的信息素影響，她幾乎按耐不住，欲望蠢蠢欲發。

「裴柱現、」

「標記我。」

語畢，孫勝完瞬間被熱浪席捲。  
全身被裴柱現的信息素包裹住，喉頭瞬間又啞又烈。裴柱現的行動就如同她信息素般帶著傾略性，狠狠吻上了孫勝完，在唇齒之間輾磨吸吮。  
將衣服往上推捲，解開內衣的扣子，指尖恣意地在孫勝完白皙的肌膚上游走。體溫燙人地緊，她撫上了對方柔軟的胸，兩指在上頭磨蹭，頂弄丘上的紅梅。

孫勝完喘著大氣，斗大的汗珠從額上滑落，細碎的嗚咽從口中不斷溢出。信息素對她的影響比她想像中的還要劇烈，她只能憑藉著本能緊抱著在她身上肆意的女人。

雙眸變得通紅，孫勝完開始不能控制自己外型，屬於吸血鬼的象徵顯露了出來。指尖開始變長，忍不住在裴柱現身上劃上爪痕。

裴柱現舔了舔自己的唇畔，她對孫勝完製造的痕跡並無大礙，繼續在孫勝完身上放火。從白皙的頸部一路向下，在頂峰處逗留，啃咬，雙手不自覺滑下，在孫勝完的臀上揉捏。

乳尖被重重啃咬，眼角泛著淚光，孫勝完忍不住用手背掩住那奪口而出的呻吟。她的身子忍不住扭了扭，對裴柱現示意她的渴求。

裴柱現一直喜愛著孫勝完的氣味。似春風般溫煦、似天空般純淨，柔軟地好似能接納下萬物。她那難以接近的辛嗆味，慢慢與孫勝完的信息素融在一塊。

指尖觸摸那時，早已濕透。兩指頰弄核心，液體沾染了裴柱現整個掌心，耳邊是孫勝完重重的喘息和低吟，那饒地她心癢。慢慢地光是手指的探入，已經無法抵消裴柱現對孫勝完的渴求，她抵進了孫勝完的下身，慢慢進入溫暖的甬道，在對方體內展開了探索。  
那讓孫勝完忍不住更擁緊了裴柱現，指尖深深在裴柱現的背部劃上血痕。  
這次則是劃痛了裴柱現，她悶哼一聲，停下了動作。這下不止舊傷，可能新傷也是數不清了。

「我覺得我們需要練習一下。」裴柱現嗓音低啞地不行。

「姐姐⋯⋯？」

「指甲收回去，我們就繼續。」

孫勝完的腦袋早已裝不下任何東西，嗚咽的鼻音顯得有點可憐兮兮。

「收、收？」

見孫勝完反應不及，又壞心的擺弄腰部，深深撞了一下。

孫勝完泛著淚光，終於想起指甲怎麼收回去，但被裴柱現撞地恍神時又會露出原狀。反覆幾次，孫勝完忍不住咬了裴柱現的肩胛，撒氣著裴柱現的壞心眼。

裴柱現心想這好像急不來，以後在慢慢與孫勝完私磨。她退出了孫勝完的身子，將對方軟趴趴的身體翻了個身，擁著孫勝完從背後再進入了一次。她的唇緊貼著孫勝完發熱的腺體，下一秒利牙咬破了腺體，將自己的信息素灌入。倆人的信息素交錯在一塊，濃烈的麻澀味淡去，混入了淡淡的果香，隱約帶了一絲甜味，變成溫暖的木質香氣，好似在寒風中裹上輕柔的羊毛絲毯，在無窮無盡的時間線軸裡，找到最後想相依偎的溫暖。

裴柱現親了親孫勝完眼角的淚珠。  
那吻既是疼惜也是憐愛。

「Goodnight，my only.」

-END.


End file.
